


Touched

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Touch [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, an irredeemable fluff pit, no plot here, only cuddles, touch-starved loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: “Take your shirt off.” Thor said, abruptly.Loki looked up at him, in confusion.“You need emergency skin contact.” Thor looked mildly amused at the phrase, but no less serious about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has no redeeming value. It is four chapters of unapologetic fluff. 5 out of 5 dentists recommend avoiding this fic. I wasn’t going to post it, because of the pointless fluffery of it all, but... concept went well on Twitter, so have some cotton candy.

It shouldn’t have been a surprise when it happened, but that didn't make it any less terrifying.

Things had been good. Since Ragnarok, since Thanos, since all of it. He and Thor had been getting along.

Perhaps that was an understatement. They were all each other really had left. Thor's Midgardian friends had put them up, in their Avengers Tower. Thor sometimes had duties with them. Loki sometimes helped. And they… rested. Tried to reorder themselves, and come to terms with their new homeless lives.

Thor had found him on the roof that night, watching the stars. He’d sat quietly beside him, shoulders bumping. Loki had pressed a bit closer, enjoying the press of contact through their clothes. They’d talked about inconsequential things.

Thor's hand slid up to cup the back and side of his neck, as it so often did. It was innocent and intimate, and it never failed to make Loki quiver, overwhelmed and wanting. No one ever touched him, but these little brushes from Thor.

He’d tried to keep up the flow of their conversation. As if he could put off Thor's fingers slipping away, stop those precious seconds from ending. Each tiny pressure and shift was bright and consuming.

But instead of pulling away, Thor began moving his fingers. Gentle, lazy motions, like petting a cat.

Loki's tongue stuttered and stilled. Oh. Oh…. It felt so good, so good, he wanted to cry with it. He wanted more. It almost hurt, how intensely he craved this.

And then. Thor put a light pressure on him, turned him toward him. He moved his head in, toward Loki. To Loki's mouth.

Loki gasped, soft and strangled, and ducked away. “Careful!”

Thor drew in a startled breath, then tensed with embarrassment. “Oh! Sorry.”

He started to draw away, and something in Loki panicked, and for just once his panic did the right thing, and stopped Thor. “No! It's not- I’d like to, but….” He cringed, waiting for Thor to remember what he'd somehow overlooked.

“What's wrong?”

Would he make him explain it? “I don't want to freeze you.” He had to force the reminder out.

Thor was quiet a moment. “Freeze me?”

Embarrassment turned to irritation. Was Thor stupid? Was this some kind of game? “I’m an ice giant, Thor!” he said, voice sharp. “I know you feel it in my skin, I know what touching me does! I could take your whole hand off!”

Thor was quiet for a moment. Then.

“Oh, Loki, no….” He grabbed Loki's shoulder and pulled him around, manhandling him, until they were face to face, knees touching. Then he took Loki's hand, deliberately, and wound their fingers together.

Loki's breath caught, and he watched their joined hands in fear. Thor was strong, yes, but how long could he endure this? “Thor!”

“You don't hurt.” Thor said, firmly. “Look at me, brother. You do not.”

Loki shook his head, breath catching. “I’m not blind; I see how people react to touching me!”

“You feel strange.” Thor squeezed his hand. “It is startling, at first. You bite, like ice, but there's no numbing or cold. Just that sharpness. I always thought it was your magic, before I knew what you are, that you didn’t want to be touched. That’s why I never let myself for long. But you don’t hurt. Touching you is… intense.” He put his other hand over Loki’s pressing it gently between both of his. A thin whine escaped Loki. It was hard to think. This was so much touch, he never got so much! “I see why people draw away. It's startling. They never try again, to see that it doesn't hurt.” He gave Loki’s hand another comforting squeeze. He smiled, so golden. “You won't give me frostbite, brother.”

Loki could only stare at him, trying to process what he had said.

He could only breath in big, panicked gulps. Could not control his thoughts, could not hide the intensity of this realization. “You don't- You…. I won't?”

Thor stretched one hand forward, to cup his face. “No.” He caressed him with his thumb. “You're just a bit intense.” His grin turned slightly amused. “I think it suits you.”

Loki choked on a laugh, and crumpled in on himself, curling over his own lap as he struggled to gather air and thoughts. He could be touched? Thor wanted to touch him, and he could be touched. He could be touched! “Oh.” he moaned. “Oh.”

Thor hesitantly, gently, gathered him close, and his cheer seemed to darken. “Loki, if…. If you did not know this…. Has no one ever touched you?” He stroked Loki's hair back. Like it was nothing.

Stroking his hair. Oh, it felt so good! It was intensely, meltingly good. Thor kept doing it, touching him, other hand once more going to the back of his neck. So good. So good.

Thor murmured, again, “Has no one ever touched you?”

Hesitantly, shakily, Loki put his own hand on Thor's neck, under his short hair. There was so much skin available. Thor didn't always wear high collars, like Loki did. And Loki could touch it! “You touch me. A little. And Mother used to take my hands sometimes, just for a moment.” And now Thor was petting his hair, and he could touch Thor's neck, and it was so MUCH!

Thor gave him another squeeze. “Oh, Loki….”

Loki didn't know what to say, so he just held on, trying to absorb every instant of skin contact. How long would Thor keep touching him like this? How long before he got bored, or the iciness became too much?

“Take your shirt off.” Thor said, abruptly.

Loki looked up at him, in confusion.

“You need emergency skin contact.” Thor looked mildly amused at the phrase, but no less serious about it.

Heart racing, Loki did as told, and Thor did the same.

Then Thor reached out, and put a hand on his shoulder.

Loki gasped.

Thor's hands wrapped around his back, bare, muscular arms pressing against him. Loki couldn't breathe. He slowly drew Loki closer, and Loki panicked, seeing their bare chests getting closer, then… skin on skin. Skin pressed all against his own, all along his front, two huge arms, wrapping around his sides and back.

He whimpered. “Oh. Oh, damn, damn, Thor….” One of Thor's hands was flat on his back, rubbing, rubbing. The skin all along his front, pressing against him, was warm and firm and soft and… and Loki couldn't stop the panicked, overwhelmed little whimpers, rising from him with every shaky breath. He tried to clutch at Thor, but there was no shirt to grab, no long hair, just seemingly endless smooth skin, so he, he- “Please!” He could barely get the words out. “Please, don't stop!”

Thor squeezed him, reassuring him.

Then he bent in and kissed the side of Loki's neck.

Loki cried out, and shot his arms out to wrap around Thor, holding by sheer force. He couldn't breathe! Breathing distracted him from feeling, from urgently, urgently absorbing this touch.

“Calm down.” Thor was murmuring, softly, cheek pressed against his hair. “Calm down. I can feel your heart racing.”

Calm down? How could he? He was starved, and offered sustenance, but he had to take it now, had to take all of it, because it wouldn't last!

“Shhh. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll hold you all night, if you like. And tomorrow night, and every night after, until you are so sated on touch you no longer wish me to. Even if we fight. I promise.”

Loki squeezed him, and started to get his breathing under control again. That was… so much touch! All that? Thor rarely lied; not about things like this.

His hands, his hands, not just touching but rubbing, stroking, caressing, massaging! Loki couldn’t help holding tighter to him, couldn’t stop the little whimpers that spilled out. His panic, at least, began to fade, his certainty that any minute he would lose this.

Thor chuckled. “I’d had thoughts of seducing you, tonight. This isn’t quite what I had in mind.”

Loki’s short laugh came out ragged. “I don’t know if I could bear if you touched me like that!” He felt like he would vibrate out of his skin at this alone. He shifted a bit, pushing the small of his back demandingly against Thor’s hand, then immediately pressed forward again, chest to Thor's chest.

Thor laughed at that too, and focused his rubbing there. “Tonight, perhaps not. But… at some point?”

He took a shuddering breath, imagining Thor's hands… in other places. “Oh yes, brother.” he murmured. “The problem will be convincing me to let you stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)
> 
> and a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and technically a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive), but all I do is post when I put something up on AO3, anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor rubbed Loki's back, giving him his first proper massage.

Loki's reactions were so intense. He’d thought he might be calmer than last night, when they'd discovered this, but Loki still seemed almost frantic, terrified Thor would end this at any moment, and overwhelmed by getting what he'd needed for so long. Even now, his breath was tense and sharp, and his fingers had a death grip on the bedsheets.

They were a good bit over a thousand years old. Loki's skin had taken up its bite when he was twelve. For over a thousand years, Loki had been starving for touch, and had had no more than Thor occasionally cupping his neck.

Thor had thought Loki didn't like to be touched. He thought the bite of his skin was his magic, driving unwanted touches away. He couldn't help himself, and had thought Loki allowed the intimacy out of brotherly tolerance. He’d kept his touches brief, not wanting to take too many liberties.

Loki had been starving, and Thor hadn't noticed. Loki had thought touching anyone would hurt them.

Under his hands, Loki squeezed his eyes shut, and tilted his head to let his hair conceal his face, and let a desperate moan escape. “Please….”

Thor gave up the massage, and simply spread himself on top of his brother, pressing heavily against his entire back. He wrapped his arms close around his shoulders, and buried his face in his neck, and then just… stayed.

And felt Loki slowly, finally, relax. Heard his soft sigh of peace.

Thor laughed, softly. “This, huh?”

“Perfect.” Thor had heard less blissful tones after orgasm!

“Okay. Don't blame me if I drool on you while sleeping.”

Loki gave a happy, contented grunt.

\------------------------

Getting that particular need satisfied seemed to do a great deal for Loki’s mood, and he started accompanying Thor on more Avengers matters. Or maybe he just didn't like being far from his newfound source of comfort. Either way, he was relatively cooperative, and his magic was of great help. The other Avengers slowly began to relax around him.

It was so like old times. Thor was certain he looked a fool in his open delight, but he did not care!

They had lost everything, except each other. They had been close since settling here, comfortable with each other, but Thor had feared Loki only allowed it out of a deep exhaustion. He had worried, each morning, that this would be the day when Loki decided their respite was over, and turned against him once more.

He worried less, now. They were fighting side by side! If anything, they were closer than ever before, and some of the tension that had always surrounded his brother seemed to slowly fade away.

Of course, he was certain his brother would cause trouble. He always had, playing the warriors three against each other, enraging enemies and leaving Thor to take the blame, manipulating court politics. Thor didn't care, as long as he was still his brother!

When they were busy, working, it was easy to keep their hands to themselves. But as Loki and the Avengers became more comfortable around each other, boundaries became more relaxed, and it became harder to remember not to touch Loki too much.

Midgardians had a taboo against sibling relationships. Of course, they were gods, and above such petty considerations, but Loki certainly had no interest in showing such intimate vulnerability, taboo or no.

So Thor resisted.

Loki, horrible thing that he was, stopped wearing things to cover the backs of his hands, and sometimes even chose outfits that didn't cover his neck. Thor couldn't help himself staring, and made an absolute fool of himself the first time he saw that, much to the confusion of his new friends. He was certain none of them even noticed Loki’s change in dress, much less connected it to Thor being so distracted.

And if they did, he did not care.

\-----------------------

Loki bit his lip, as he ran his fingers slowly, delicately, over his sleeping brother’s back.

It had just occurred to him, just this morning, just moments ago, that he could not only be touched…

He could touch.

Thor’s skin was so smooth, so flawless, it was entrancing. He’d watched his brother so many times, envious and admiring of his casually bared skin, in addition to his every other perfection. Watched Thor move, train, fight, and never understood that that roiling inside had been a desire to touch.

Now that he could, he barely dared. Barely let his fingers brush against beautiful Thor. What if he did hurt him? What if his touch was not as harmless as Thor claimed? Perhaps Thor had to be awake, conscious, to withstand the terrible effects.

But his skin felt wonderful! Smooth and warm and tingling against his own, sending threads of fire twisting inside him. He- He wanted…

So many things.

Thor rumbled, and shifted sleepily. “Mrmm. That feels good.”

Loki’s breath caught. Yes, of course, even Thor, who had never suffered a lack of contact, would enjoy being touched! Would feel good from it!

Emboldened, Loki flattened his palm against Thor’s back, and spread his fingers.

Thor sighed, sleepily happy.

Oh… He wanted more of that!

Loki crept his hand slowly down Thor’s back, feeling the shape of hidden bone and muscle. He was so warm. His muscles almost alarmingly firm. He wondered if Thor could feel how he was trembling.

“Can I…” He didn’t know how to put words to his want.

Thor rearranged himself lazily, and got his head around to look at Loki. He smiled, impossibly beautiful even just waking up. “Whatever you want.”

“You know that’s a dangerous thing to say to me.” But the words came out distracted, as he hurried to straddle Thor’s thighs, and spread his hands wide over his back. His need was too great for embarrassment to slow him.

Oh… He gasped, as he ran both hands up Thor’s back, and this felt too good to mind Thor’s chuckle!

“Can I give you a massage?” Just the idea of it was thrilling. Thor could probably feel his erection through their thin sleep pants.

In his many years, there had been times when his need for touch had been harder to ignore. Loki had never given a massage, of course, but he had studied the concept with all the hunger of his denial. He’d had long, painstakingly detailed, lovingly polished fantasies of massage.

Thor sounded surprised, and a hint of dubiousness slipped through his tone. Of course, he had no reason to think Loki would know how to give a massage. “Yes, please do!”

Loki moaned, and ran his hands over Thor’s back again, learning his muscles, matching what he felt to what he’d studied, finding where Thor was tense. Then he set in.

Thor’s sigh was heartfelt and surprised. “Fuck, yes, there…”

His shoulders, of course. He was so strong. His lower back. Loki whimpered softly, thinking of giving Thor more, a full body massage, touching Thor all over. Once he got a particularly stubborn knot to release, he went back to soft touching for a little while, stroking up Thor’s spine, his neck…

And bit his lip as his hands slid into Thor’s hair. “Oh, brother…” It hadn’t regrown to it’s full length yet, but it was long enough to lose his hands in, to comb his fingers through. He started to massage Thor’s scalp, finding all the right pressure points.

He didn’t realize he was rocking against Thor until his brother chuckled, and before embarrassment could reach him, Thor was pushing his hips up to meet him.

“Whatever you want.” he reiterated.

Loki took in a shaking breath. No. That was too much. He was getting so much skin contact, so much! His heart was racing. He stroked his hands back down to Thor’s neck, and found more tension points.

Thor groaned as Loki worked them out, and the sound sent shudders through him. This was so good, too good, Loki felt dizzy, wild with it!

Thor smiled at him over his shoulder, and pushed his hips up again. “You have a thing for massage, don’t you?”

Loki couldn’t answer, caught breathlessly in digging his thumbs into Thor’s shoulders.

“I can see why.” Thor purred. “Would you lie in bed, with an instruction book open, and tease yourself with the thought of all that skin?”

Loki could barely nod, massaging down Thor’s sides. He felt almost frantic, breath coming in needy pants, but his hands stayed steady.

Thor’s voice was low, beautifully predatory, his smile over his shoulder smug, even as his body was relaxed in Loki’s hands. “You’re so good at this, Loki.” He rocked his hips again, and Loki froze, almost digging his fingers into Thor’s skin, overwhelmed. Touching, touching…

“I can just picture you, studying this, and then touching yourself, so needy… Are you feeling needy now, brother?”

He gasped, and it was too much, there was no mind in Loki left, only need need need! He fell-rolled off Thor, onto his back next to him, and reached into his own soft pants, and fisted his desperate cock.

“Oh, Loki, so lovely. Can I touch? Are you too sensitive?”

Loki couldn’t possibly answer, words were long gone, but he reached out and grabbed Thor’s hand, gripped it as the only connection to reality, and Thor was murmuring softly, was running his free hand down Loki’s wrist, and Loki’s breath caught as he writhed in orgasm, crashing over him, in waves and waves....

When his mind came back to him, slowly, he was still panting and squeezing Thor’s hand, which Thor was stroking and kissing. “Massage kink?” His hand caressed slowly down Loki’s arm.

Loki still couldn’t quite get his tongue working, but he nodded, breathlessly.

“You are so gorgeous.” Thor’s arm slowly encircled him, making Loki gasp, and pulled him close.

He was too sensitive so soon after orgasm, it was too much!

But he never wanted it to end.

He cuddled against Thor even closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)
> 
> and a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and technically a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive), but all I do is post when I put something up on AO3, anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

For long-lived creatures such as themselves, it was common to… fall into obsessions, now and again.

For a period, often years at a time, they would become completely absorbed in a particular topic, and have little interest in any of their usual pursuits. It had happened to both of them dozens of times. Thor had spent years trying to learn every language he could find without Allspeak, years hypnotized by geology, years fascinating by architecture and interior design, years sunk into so many topics he could barely remember them all now.

Loki’s were often particular aspects of magic. But he’d also been taken by storytelling and theater, by gardening, by star navigation…

And now, it seemed, by touch.

When Thor recognized what Loki was slipping into, he had to admit to a slightly guilty relief. If Loki was obsessing over skin contact, he wouldn’t be tempted by thoughts of conquest. And it would give Loki distance from the madness of the last few years.

And it was such a very pleasant obsession.

Loki was still far too new to being touched, too hungry for more, to appreciate light, teasing touches. Thor had tried - he wanted to show Loki every pleasant aspect of touch - but Loki hadn’t been able to enjoy it. He liked being held. He liked broad swathes of skin contact. Thor had thought that Loki’s almost panicked need to absorb touch was calming down, at least, but had realized that Loki was only getting a bit better at hiding his urgency. Every time Thor held him, he could feel Loki’s heart racing, feel his grip on Thor tightening, and Thor was more than happy to do nothing but hold him, as much as he liked.

None of that was to say that Loki didn’t understand the concept of light touch. Indeed, Loki was proving to be an alarmingly fast learner for all kinds of touching.

So Thor shouldn’t have been surprised when Loki joined him in bed by straddling his hips, drawing him into a slow, sensual kiss, and purring “Can I suck your cock?”

“Oh.” Wow. They really hadn’t done anything, uh… below the waist, not counting Loki masturbating to giving Thor a massage. Loki was still too sensitive to bear Thor touching him like that. Thor put his hands around Loki’s hips, and just that made Loki gasp in pleasure, and wriggle in Thor’s grip. “Are you sure?”

Loki’s smile was that sneaky, challenging thing, which Thor had seen so many times growing up. The one that told him he was headed for a trap, but that being caught would be far more fun than escaping. “I’ve read about it. I’ve even seen it done. I’d like to try it myself. I’m sure you won’t mind me practicing my technique on you?”

Thor laughed softly, and tugged his clever-tongued brother closer. “Not at all. When did you see it done?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Thor, I was at all your celebrations when you were going through your orgy stage.”

“Oh…” Thor blushed, remembering that period. Well, it… That… “It’s not like I was the only one doing it!”

Loki rose an eyebrow. “By the very nature of the event…”

“I mean,” Thor growled, “that plenty of people were throwing orgy parties. They were in fashion!”

“The Mighty Thor, god of fashion!”

Thor growled again, and grabbed Loki’s hair in a firm, controlling hold. Loki gasped and writhed, and soft sounds of excitement spilled from him. “You tease me!”

“Ah! My deepest apologies. Perhaps I can show my sincere remorse for such disrespect by sucking your cock, brother.”

Thor chuckled, and loosened his hold on Loki’s hair, turning it to a deep scalp massage. Loki’s eyes slid shut in pleasure, and his lips parted slightly. “Oh? Does Loki, god of tricks and trouble, like having his hair pulled? Or is it simply being manhandled that pleases you?”

Loki made a soft humming noise. “You know any touch pleases me; I can hardly be expected to determine if I particularly enjoy rough treatment. Please let me suck your cock?”

Thor pulled Loki in for a kiss, which was perhaps more commanding than it strictly needed to be. He had to admit, when he and Loki fought, he had always gotten a bit more of a thrill out of manhandling Loki than the excitement of battle could entirely excuse. And now he was hard already, body as eager as he was to be at Loki’s pleasure. “By all means, brother, experiment at your leisure.”

Loki grinned at him, and set to kissing his way down Thor’s chest, as his hands worked out how to open Thor’s pants, and tugged them down. He paused at Thor’s abdomen. “Oh. That is lovely.”

Thor cleared his throat, inexplicably embarrassed. He suddenly had no idea what to say, no idea how to talk to a lover.

Because this wasn’t just a lover. This was Loki. And he had learned how empty he was without Loki. At his side or at his throat, he needed this twisting, dangerous creature near him. Part of him.

Loki looked up at him, and bent to kiss the head of his cock, and moaned in delight.

“Oh, fuck, Loki.”

“Hmm.” His hand slipped in to cup Thor’s balls, seeming to weigh them. He dragged his fingers away slowly, combing through his curls, then did it again. “God of fertility indeed. I can feel the power in these.”

“Fuck, Loki!” Thor blushed. He’d always had an effect on those around him, spreading fertility in people and fields alike. He’d never thought of it as something in his balls!

Loki pulled away briefly, only to arrange himself in a comfortable sprawl between Thor’s legs. Thor realized he was trying to get a lot of contact between his own chest and Thor’s bare thighs, and he hurried to cooperate. Then Loki bent, and took Thor into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck, Loki…” His mouth was so warm, and soft, and a bit clumsy - a thing Thor hadn’t experienced in a lover for ages, as he’d become too old to be interested in lovers young enough to be inexperienced. Loki only took the tip into his mouth, and pulled back several times, experimenting with different ways of positioning jaw and tongue and teeth.

Thor let out a soft moan, and put his hand once more in Loki’s hair, this time in gentle petting. Loki shivered, and tried to take him deeper, before backing off.

“You feel so good.” Loki panted, and nuzzled the base of his cock. Thor could feel his heart racing against his thighs, his need for contact, and he wrapped his legs better around his brother. Loki looked up at him. “You know that I love you.”

Thor felt so happy it almost hurt in his chest. He caressed Loki’s hair and smiled at him, worshiping him. “Of course, brother. And you know that I love you.”

Loki smiled up at him, and Thor saw doubt in his eyes. But then Loki was taking him in again, and this time seemed determined to take him all.

Oh, fuck. “I love you.” Thor said, not letting himself take his eyes from Loki. “Brother, you are everything to me. I have always loved you.”

Loki’s groan rumbled through his cock, and for a moment Thor tossed his head back, and closed his eyes, but then he snapped them back up, and fixed them on his brother.

“I love you.” He kneaded his fingers against the back of Loki’s neck. “I love you, because you are my brother, and you are worthy of every drop of love I can give.”

Loki whimpered, and partially pushed up from his relaxed sprawl over Thor, to take his cock in deeper.

“I love- oh fuck, Valhalla, Loki!” Loki had just gotten the head of Thor’s cock down his throat, and now was gulping him down with all his long-retrained lust. “You are a worryingly fast learner.” Thor panted. “And I love you.”

Loki hummed again, and ran his hands hungrily over Thor’s hips, and-

“Ah! Loki, Loki, I’m going to-“

He didn’t get the warning out in time, but that was just as well, as it was clear Loki had no intention of heeding it. As Thor gasped and shuddered in Loki’s throat, Loki swallowed him down with a noise of pure delight.

Thor finally collapsed back, and was soon treated to the sight of his brother’s smug smile, as he crawled up Thor. He tiredly cupped Loki’s face. “Love you.”

Loki cuddled against him, radiating satisfaction, and Thor hurriedly wrapped his arms tight around him. “Hmm. I’m sure I’ll be able to improve my technique, but that seemed like a successful first trial.”

Thor laughed, still catching his breath. “Yes, I think so!” He kissed Loki’s hair, as Loki burried himself against Thor. “I love you.”

“You said.”

“I’m going to say it a lot.”

Loki sighed happily.

————

Loki was deliberately tormenting him.

Steve had declared a team movie night, which was apparently a kind of very relaxed party where they ate unhealthy food and lounged on couches and watched a movie.

Thor had taken to wearing Midgardian clothes when relaxing, but Loki had remained strictly in his Asgardian clothes. Until this movie night, when he appeared in black pants, and a flowing green shirt which was openly, invitingly, loose at his waist. It practically demanded Thor slide his hands beneath it! And the sleeves were so loose they revealed half his forearm at every slight raise of his hand.

Thor almost choked when he saw Loki was even wearing slip on shoes, revealing the tops of his feet, and hints of his ankles.

Thor tore his eyes away, and tried to cover his distraction by asking Steve about the nature of the movie.

Loki claimed a bowl of popcorn, and sat down right next to Thor.

Valhalla, give him strength.

\-----------

He'd lasted until, with the lights low and their friends distracted by the movie, Loki had leaned against his shoulder.

And it had occurred to Thor that Loki might not be tormenting him so much as… genuinely inviting his touch.

He'd started with his arm around his brother's waist, and two fingers slipping almost accidentally under his shirt. He'd felt Loki's breath catch in want.

Somehow by the end of the movie Loki was fully in his lap, curled sleepily, with his hand under Thor's t-shirt, and his shirt hiked up enough to allow Thor's full forearms to have direct contact with his skin. He seemed to have forgotten their surroundings, in a daze, hypnotized by the pleasure of touch.

No matter how relaxed he seemed, Thor could feel his heart racing, the faint tension in him. He wasn't drifting off so much as utterly absorbed in being touched.

As the movie ended and people left, Thor saw glances at them, and looks passed between those who saw. He pretended not to notice as Tony was silently elected, and the others sleepily filtered out.

Tony tossed a piece of popcorn in his mouth, pretending a casual attitude. “You two are… cuddly.”

Thor nodded, while Loki silently turned narrowed eyes on the man. “We have been brothers for over a thousand years. And Asgard does- did not have the same ideas about intimacy as your world.”

“So this is just… normal sibling touching.”

He looked down at Loki, wondering what he could tell.

Loki sighed. “You may as well. We are staying here.”

He spread his fingers reassuringly over Loki's skin. “My brother's touch is… strange. Until very recently, he thought he could not touch others for more than a moment without hurting them. Now that we have discovered this misunderstanding, we are… making up for lost time.”

Tony took a moment to process that. “You’re touch-starved.” Then he snorted. “All that effort trying to stop you from conquering the world, and you just needed a hug?”

Thor chuckled, while Loki glared at the man. “Suffice to say that for now I am too interested in this to be bothered wasting my gifts on your corrupt little world.”

Tony shook his head, smiling. “Well, try to keep it PG, don’t need to make anyone blush!”

He walked away. Loki nuzzled even closer to Thor. “No promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)
> 
> and a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and technically a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive), but all I do is post when I put something up on AO3, anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

As Thor got ready for bed, he looked at Loki in the mirror, and smiled.

His brother was already curled up in bed, topless and waiting for him, running the fingers of one hand delicately over the sheets, squirming slightly in anticipation of Thor touching him again.

He was so beautiful. Thor had never truly thought he would have such a wonder. Seeing him like this, curled sweetly among their blankets and pillows, looking as innocent as he absolutely wasn’t, Thor wanted to glow with pleasure. He had thought he would never be able to touch his brother. Too many times, he had thought he had lost him for good.

Now he was here, pleasantly obsessed with being touched. Thor had to remember that Loki still was, inevitably, Loki, and would eventually use this sweet interlude to manipulate Thor.

Loki looked over toward him. “Thor, aren’t you coming to bed?”

He would gladly walk into that trap.

——-

Thor finally, finally joined him, and put a hand lightly on his side, and Loki lit up at the contact.

He gasped. Oh fuck, oh Valhalla, was he never going to get used to this? The simple contact raced through him, and washed away anything else, immediately overriding anything but his need to be touched, and he needed, needed, needed! “Oh fuck, Thor, please!”

Thor steadily drew him back against his chest, and engulfed him in those huge arms, and Loki moaned, able to think of nothing beyond absorbing this contact.

Some nights, Loki wasn’t so desperate. He was able to think of things like touching Thor. Able to do things other than cling to Thor and drink in his touch.

This did not seem to be one of those nights.

Through his trembling need, Loki realized he was hard.

Thor made a soft, pleased noise, seeing the bulge in the pants Loki wore to bed, and kissed his neck.

Loki whimpered.

Thor’s hands caressed up and down Loki’s torso, always flat against him, maximizing contact. Thor’s lips even brushed against his skin as he spoke. “Do you want me to do something about that, brother?”

“I-“ How could he be expected to make decisions right now, when he could barely breathe, when he needed to absorb every moment of being touched?

“We don’t have to.” Thor’s hand soothed over his belly, low. “No one’s touched you. But you’ve touched yourself plenty, haven’t you, love?”

Loki moaned. “Yes, yes, of course I have.” They were over a thousand years old. He’d had no partners, but he’d had plenty of time to be very creative. He hardly considered himself a virgin, for all the filthy, deranged things he’d done to himself.

And none of them had felt anywhere near as good as Thor’s hand stroking around his side.

And oh, he could feel Thor’s hardness, pressing against him through their pants, nestling against his ass.

“Would you like me to touch you, brother?”

Loki writhed, embarrassed even in his neediness. He was so strongly affected by any touch, he was sure he’d come at once if Thor touched him like that; possibly even before! It was a thrilling thought, but he feared the reality of it would be intense enough to hurt. It was already so frantically overwhelming.

“I’ve thought about what it would be like to fuck you.” Thor rocked his hips just slightly, and Loki clutched onto his arms with a groan. “You’d be so overwhelmed with it. Would you go wild? Or would you just go helpless and still?” He kissed Loki’s neck again, under his ear. “You wouldn’t want me to stop, would you? You never want me to stop touching you.” One of his hands slid up, and his fingers played over Loki’s nipple, which he’d never paid any special attention to before.

Loki gasped sharply, and his whole body spasmed in involuntary pleasure. “Ah! Thor, Thor…”

“Even when you’re overwhelmed, you don’t want me to stop.” His other arm wrapped around Loki’s middle, holding him tight against Thor’s body. His throbbing hardness. “You’d be shattered with the intensity, but you’d keep begging me to use you again and again, all night, wouldn’t you?”

He might! Loki writhed against Thor, lost in the attention to his nipple. It was so intense; what if it hurt, what if it hurt? “Please, please!”

“Do you want me to touch you, brother?”

“Yes!” he begged.

“Mmm.” Thor hummed, and set his teeth gently, lightly, against Loki’s shoulder, a mere suggestion of a bite. Then one hand slid carefully under Loki’s pants.

Loki was pleased he even lasted until Thor had his warm, large hand cupped around Loki’s cock and balls. He certainly didn’t last a moment longer, harsh cry tearing his throat, spasming in Thor’s containing arms, world blacking out, until he was limp and shattered.

Oh. Oh, he was tingling all over, he was liquid, he was- He realized he wasn’t breathing, and took a deep breath. Oh, oh, oh...

Thor didn’t go through with his tantalizing, enticing threat, didn’t keep going, tormenting Loki with his need. His hand in Loki’s pants rubbed soothingly along his thigh, and he rocked Loki gently against him, murmuring how much he loved him, loved him, loved him in his ear.

Loki felt sticky. Warm and sticky and so good. He’d clean himself with magic when he could focus enough. He didn’t want Thor to let go. The afterglow was settling over him, and it was warm and heavy, better than he’d ever had alone in his bed, alone after orgasming.

He felt better than he ever had before. Thor’s touch didn’t burn so urgently. He wasn’t so terrified with blood-certainty that Thor would take this away. He felt muscles unclench, and his lungs fill with ease, and… satisfaction.

“Oh…” He panted, and felt his brother’s low, rumbling chuckle.

Thor nuzzled his cheek, voice a soothing murmur. “I love you so much, brother. Can I kiss you?”

Loki twisted in his grip until he could look up at him. “Kiss me.”

Thor did.

And Loki never wanted him to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done!
> 
> There may or may not be a sequel; I’m kicking some ideas around, but they all mix some angst back in with the unmitigated fluff.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!
> 
> ——-
> 
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)
> 
> and a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and technically a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive), but all I do is post when I put something up on AO3, anymore.


End file.
